Sam Goes to Hollywood Arts
by DeadlyRosePetal
Summary: Cat realized that Sam has no where to go to school in (even though she has online she doesn't take it seriousley) and decides, why not join H.A.? And when she joins a certain fight comes along that could get the whole gang expelled from Hollywood Arts. (first story, update every 2-3 days)


Sam meets Victorious Again

Chap One:

Cat was munching on some Frutio cereal while rushing to get to school. Sam was still sleeping ignoring whatever was around her. "Hey, Saaam," yelled Cat while shaking Sam as Sam groaned. "Ugh, what do you want from me now you red headed animal girl?" Sam asked groaning waking up pretty much upset. "Some lady named Mrs. Belle called and said she will be dropping off her two twin daugghters about now and I am lateee for schoooooool!"

"So tell me how this bothers with me?" asked Sam annoyed. "Just watch them when they come!" yelled Cat heading for the door with her frutio cereal still her hands. "See you later!" When she opened the door, Cat accidently dropped some of the Frutios all over the kids Sam was supposed to be babysiting, but left saying "Sorry enjoy the frutios!"

Sam went over to see two blonde cereal covered twin girls and a pretty pissed off mom. "I'll be picking them up by 4:45 pm," the mother said firmly. "Oh and make sure they dont have any CEREAL on them when I come back." She left saying bye to the girls just leaving them with Sam.

Sam stared at them for a while. "So twins, how about you sit here an um watch some Barney or something while i go get my self some left overs," Sam said handing the twins the remote control. The twins looked at each other and gave a little evil grin.

(WHERE CAT IIIISSSSSS)

Sam was at the front of the school already sprinting in smashing random people in her way. She finally made it to Sikowitz class tripping over a book getting her self up. "Cat is here!" she said getting her self into her seat next to Robbie and Rex. "Um Cat?" asked Sikowitz. "Any chance why you came in here speeding faster than my neighbor Jane does for a taxi?"

"Oh I woke up late this morning because I was up all night watching the marthon of Fuzz and Buzz. There was a new premiere yesterday!" said Cat laughing. "Isn't that show for like 10 and 12 year olds?" asked Tori. "No! It is acctually quite logicalish!" declared Cat. "There was this one episode where Fuzz stopped a fire from happening!"

"He stops it by putting a "Magical Blanket" over the fire," says Andre quite confused. "And it stopped!" said Cat.

"Well anyway class," said Sikowitz getting the class back to focus. "Let us play a new acting game I created today. It is called ,"Smile or run a Mile."

**( Yah ik chessey but cant think of a cool one right now XD**)

"Lets have Cat, Jade, and Andre up please." says Sikowitz. The three teens get up wondering what was ahead of them. "Alright the rules are simple," says Sikowitz. "No matter what of any circumstance you have to keep smiling until i say so, and if you stop smiling you will have to run a mile.

It is important when having a role you must stay in the mood of that role no matter what!"

"I can't do this," said Jade trying to leave. "Um I don't think so," said Sikowitz twirling her back to the stage.

"Ok starting now!" Sikowitz took out two huge crash symbals from the back and starting crashing them repeatedly. Everyone had their hands covered up. Cat was smiling to the loud ringing but Andre tried his best to keep his smile and Jade was just pissed off. "Put those stupid symbols away!" yelled Jade.

Sikowitz stop crashing and looked at Jade while smiling. "Oh Jadeee," said Sikowitz."Apparently you stopped s-m-i-l-i-n-g!" "Yah so?" Jade said without a care in the world. "That means you got to run a mile starting now!" "Wait what?" said Jade but she had no time to ask properly as Sikowitz pushed her out of the classroom making her run a "mile".

"Well this is going to be harder than i thought.." says Andre still smiling nervousley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to sam and kids~~~

Sam finally comes back to the kids with a leftover hamburger and a soda can. When she checksup on the twins, she finds out that they are watching a more higher rated movie.

"Um hey," says Sam walking over to the twins. "What do you two think you are watching?" "Death to the Young And Frank," says both twins at the same time. "Well, that isn't something you two should be watchiinng," says Sam changing the channel to some kiddy show.

"Hey!" says the twins exactly at the same time. "We we're watching that!" "Um, one you shouldn't even be," says Sam. "And two it's kind of creepy the way you two speak exactly at the same time."

"No we don't," says the two little girls at the same time. "Okaaay?" says Sam freaked out. "How about I get you two some choco cookies and milk and leave you guys alone for a while." As Sam walks in the kitchen the girls put back the movie they are watching.

"Does are some weird children," Sam says starring at them real confused.

While Sam makes them the snack, She recieves a text from Cat saying: Hey come to me ASAP RIGHT NOW!

_**YAH IK SHORT OPENING AND CLIFF HANGER DONT WORRY IT'LL BE MUCH LONGER OKAAAY?**_

_**COMMENT AND FOLLOW AND FAVE PLEASEEE**_

_**I'LL DO BACK FOR YOUR STORIES IF YOU'LL LIKE =)**_

_**UPDATE BY 2 DAYS-3 THE LATEST =)**_


End file.
